Street Rat
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Mad-Eye and his secrets


**QLFC - Chaser 2**

 **Write about someone who visits Knockturn Alley often**

 **(quote) Now that was an awfully big threat, (word) History, (quote) 'At least you get**

 **to meet me' - Pokemon**

* * *

Street Rat

It was a gratifying feeling to walk through a crowd and have them part around you. Whether it was fear or awe, Alastor wasn't sure, but he couldn't help the smug satisfaction as the witches and wizards around him ducked their heads and scurried away at the sight of him. His eye whizzed around in his head, tracking the movements of them all.

Unfortunately, Knockturn Alley was a place he was well acquainted with. The dark, crooked little street was always damp, the cobblestones slick beneath his heavy boots. No light ever seemed to shine here and all the shop fronts were battered and filthy. It had to be the polar opposite of Diagon Alley, which was T full of light, colour and had a happy atmosphere that was far too contagious.

No, Knockturn Alley was very different. It was a place where the lowest of the low skulked through the gloom, pitching their dark deals and swapping their dark artefacts. Alastor found he felt far more at home limping around here.

Borgin and Burkes loomed up from the gloom on his left and Alastor found himself stopping to peer through the stained glass. An array of objects were scattered across the shop: they seemed innocent enough to look at, though he knew they were more likely than not dark artefacts. Cursed and hexed to cause the new owner maximum suffering. From the depths of the shop, Borgin caught sight of Mad-Eye and smirked sourly at him. They had a rich history together. Alastor scowled in response, huffing loudly as he moved - how the Ministry hadn't found enough evidence to shut that hellhole down long ago he didn't know. Certainly not for lack of trying on his part.

He continued down past rows of dark and grubby store fronts until he found the small, ragged child he was looking for.

Lucas was small for his age, his growth stunted by the constant lack of nourishment. Alastor didn't know how he'd ended up on the streets but he had become a useful little spy to have around - for the right price naturally.

He was currently crouched amidst a group of other street urchins, all as filthy and scraggly as each other. They huddled around a small fire of twigs that did nothing to warm or dry them but surely gave the illusion of safety.

Lucas caught sight of him as he limped to a stop and a familiar gleam shone in the orphan's eyes. Lucas knew full well what his presence in this dark little corner meant and just how lucrative it could be for him.

X

Almost half an hour later the pair were sat across a battered wooden table in a shabby but warm little tavern on the outskirts of Diagon Alley . Alastor watched quietly as Lucas wolfed down his third helping of beef stew, stowing the bread rolls in his threadbare pockets.

"I can ask for more if you want to eat some of those now," he told the young boy. Lucas looked up at him from beneath dirty blonde bangs. He never lost the wary look in his eyes, not that Alastor could blame him. There weren't many people you could trust in this world. "Maybe for your friends then."

Lucas slurped his hot dinner loudly but didn't answer. Moody sighed, it was always the same. The boy knew exactly how to exact his pound of flesh before giving up any information. He gestured to a waitress and a few moments later a steaming bowl of jam pudding and custard was set before the boy.

"You're going to bankrupt me, boy," Alastor growled as he paid the girl. Lucas simply smirked.

"At least you get to meet me!" said Lucas digging his spoon into the soft desert, "What can I do for you this time? Sir," he added as a cheeky afterthought.

"I need some information, boy. About a thug who's running a new cartel around here. Goes by the name of Icarus when he's selling to the posh folk but you might know him as Kurtiss. Short, bit of a beard-"

"Surrounded by really tall guys at all times?" Lucas finished licking jam off the spoon.

"You've seen him around then."

The boy shrugged casually. "Once or twice. He's passed through a few times but always into a different house. He's never done anything but walk around and scowl."

Moody scowled deeper. "Cake for that useless rubbish, you're holding back on me lad."

"You asked about Kurtiss, Sir, and I told you what I know."

"What else do you know?" He bit out.

"A better question, Mr Moody. Kurtiss hasn't done anything in public, but his men have been kidnapping kids off the street."

Alastor's gnarled brows rose. "Kidnapping?"

Lucas nodded. "They claim it's hiring, say the kids will get paid, but none of them ever come back. Well, non except Thomas, but he's small and he managed to slip away before they could make him drink the red stuff. He didn't see any of the others."

"Are you sure he isn't lying? Trying to get attention from the rest of you?"

"He wouldn't lie, none of them would. Not to me anyway. I tell them, if they lie I'll turn them over to Mad-Eye Moody for theft!"

Moody huffed out a laugh. "That's an awfully big threat."

Lucas' smile was wicked. "It's the only way to stay on top."

Moody continued with grudging respect. "Did he know what it was for?"

"They didn't tell him. Not gonna tell the kid are you, but he overheard them saying the last batch burned right through someone and Thomas wasn't gonna stick around to let them burn him up."

"Smart kid," he admitted gruffly. "They not come for you?"

"Not yet."

"You be careful if they do Lucas."

"Awh, you care 'bout me!" The boy clutched a hand to his chest.

Alastor tried to scowl at him but his eyes were tender. "I care about your information, and someone's gotta eat this slop they call stew,"

The Auror stood to leave. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr Moody," Lucas chirped cheerfully.

With one last sour look, Alastor flipped a big gold coin in the child's direction. "Little street rat."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
